


Candle

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [26]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar was absolutely terrified of power outages.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 5





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 26 - Candle

It was Cedar’s worst fear. A power outage.

“Hold tight, Cee. I’ll go get a candle.” Ramona responded immediately to the abrupt crisis of the room being plunged into darkness. Cerise had left them alone for a few hours, to “spend some private time”, she’d said with a wink as she whisked herself off to Raven’s room. Thoroughly embarrassed, both girls had reassured the other that they definitely did not want to do what Cerise was suggesting. But an hour into Cedar and Ramona playing cards and talking, the lights had gone out completely.

“No, no. Please don’t.” Cedar flailed her puppet arms out, catching onto Ramona’s hands and stopping her before she walked too far. 

She could feel Ramona shift backwards, puzzled. “Are you sure? If I go get a candle we could keep playing. It’s really no big deal. I promise I won’t trip,” she said, and there was clearly a little smile in her voice.

“No, it’s not that.” Cedar took a deep breath, hoping that she wasn’t about to embarrass herself in front of a girl that she really cared about. But it wasn’t like she could lie about it. “I’m just… afraid. Of the fire. You know… wood and stuff.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, oh course.” Ramona quickly sat down, scooting towards Cedar and holding the girl in her arms. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“I’m sorry.” Cedar shifted, leaning her head on Ramona’s shoulder. “Now you have to sit in the dark.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Listen, I love you way more than a silly game of cards. Besides, this is nice.” Ramona ran a finger up and down the woody texture of Cedar’s arm, making the other girl squirm and giggle. “I don’t usually get to just sit and hold you like this.”

Cedar couldn’t deny that the feeling of Ramona’s hand on her arm felt good, and she snuggled in a little closer. “You’re right, it is nice.”

In a comfortable embrace, the two waited out the outage. And when the power came back on, they didn’t start playing cards again. They just sat together, talking softly and smiling, until Cerise came back.


End file.
